1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip and a stacked semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging technologies for semiconductor devices have continuously been developed to meet the demand toward miniaturization and high capacity. Recently, various techniques for stacked semiconductor packages have been disclosed in the art to improve miniaturization, capacity and mounting efficiency.
The term “stack”, which is referred to in the semiconductor industry, means to vertically pile at least two semiconductor chips or packages. Through stacking semiconductor chips or packages, in the case of a memory device, it is possible to realize a product having a memory capacity greater than that obtainable through semiconductor integration processes, and stacking can also improve mounting area utilization efficiency.
As an example of a stacked semiconductor package, a structure using through-electrodes has been suggested. A stacked semiconductor package using through-electrodes provides advantages in that, since electrical connections are formed through through-electrodes, the operation speed of a semiconductor device can be increased and miniaturization is possible.
However, due to parasitic capacitance between a semiconductor chip and a through-electrode, a signal transfer speed decreases, a difference in operation speed between semiconductor chips comprising a stack increases, and power noise increases causing electrical characteristics to deteriorate.